The Wedding
by Thilbo Bagginshield
Summary: Sequel to Nick's Proposal with the song 'Two Hearts, One Love' by Zona Jones . Nick and Greg finally get married. Warning Nick/Greg Slash don't like don't read


**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**A/N:** I don't own CSI, CSI: NY nor Criminal Minds

**Description:** Sequel to Nick's Proposal with the song 'Two Hearts, One Love' by Zona Jones . Nick and Greg finally get married.

It had been 1 year since Greg's accident with his friends and both his family coming in and out visiting him. After 6 months his wounds had healed nicely and he was able to walk once again. So now here he was sitting in the changing room in his tux looking at himself in the mirror trying to fix his tie when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up and smiled at his mom who stood in the door way with a big smile on her face. She shook her head then walked over to her son and drew him into a hug as he hugged her back then she drew away grabbed his face and kissed both of his cheeks.

"My baby is getting married!" she stated Greg chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah momma I am" Greg said. Fran laughed and started crying. "Momma please don't cry it's gonna be ok" Greg said Fran nodded and drew him into another hug.

"I know baby I know these are tears of joy! If your father was here he'd be so proud of you! Here let me fix your tie" Fran said then fixed his tie. A knock on the door caused them to turn Derek smiled as he stood in the door way.

"Hey bro you ready?" Derek asked Greg sighed and nodded his nerves were on fire.

"Yeah, but I'm nervous as hell" Greg admitted Derek laughed and shook his head as he walked over to his brother.

"I bet you are! Well we better get out into the hall then to get ready" Derek said Greg let out a breath and followed his brother.

Nick stood at the alter nervously fiddling with his tux and flower. He was nervous to say the least today was the day he was getting married. Warrick looked over and saw how nervous his best friend was and nudged him with his elbow Nick looked over and Warrick couldn't help, but laugh while shaking his head.

"Nick would you relax? Everything will be fine" Warrick said Nick sighed, but his hands shook then his mom got up and walked up to her boy.

"Baby Warrick is right relax your gonna be fine" Jillian assured him Nick smiled and drew in a big breath then released it.

"I know, but I'm nervous as hell" Nick said both Warrick and Jillian nodded with a smile.

"We know hun we know, but it's goin' to be ok, ok?" Jillian said then asked Nick smiled and nodded.

"Your right momma! Thanks both of you" Nick said gratefully Jillian smiled then turned and sat right back down next to Bill who smiled and put his thumbs up at his son.

The music started playing then and everyone turned and got up just as Derek started walking Greg down the aisle Nick couldn't help, but gasp at how handsome Greg looked and he smiled big. Greg smiled as he approached Nick who took his hand into his own just as the justice of the peace opened his book.

"Who gives this man to this man?" He asked.

"I do!" Derek said then kissed his brother on the cheek and walked away to get in place as Greg's best man.

"You all can be seated" He ordered as everyone took their seats "We are gathered here today to witness the union of two lover who will become one as they journey into their new lives as life partners. Both Nick and Greg written their own vows and would like to recite them now who would like to go first?" He asked Nick took a deep breath and nodded.

"I will!" Nick said then looked at Greg "Greggo the first time I saw you I was in a hurried mess and when I bumped into you I was rude to say the least and even when I was formally introduced to you my first thought was that you wouldn't last long. That you were young, naive and reckless, but as time went on you changed my prospective of you and over the years I had found myself fallin' in love with you and that scared me at first because I had spent most of my life hidin' from myself and when we finally got together I still didn't want to come out. You had been supportive although I've hurt you and yes we had our share of fights hell we had even broken up quite a few times, but after your lab accident and your run in with that mob made me realize that it was time for me to stop actin' like a jerk and start treatin' you better so I came out to my folks. After that I was just happy you took me back" Nick said he took a deep breath and smiled big "Greg there is no one else your it for me I love you and I promise I will continue to love you" the judge smiled then turned to Greg.

"Greg your turn son" He said Greg wiped his eyes and nodded.

"Nick the first time I met you was when you were in a hurry and even though we had been formally introduced you were still being an ass, but even so there was just something about you that kept drawing me to you and as time went on I couldn't help, but fall in love with you. At first I was sad and heartbroken because I new you wouldn't return my feelings or so I thought. I was happy when we finally had gotten together and yes your right we did have our share of fights and when we had broken up several times I was a wreck because I couldn't live without you and when you told me that you finally told your parents you broke down telling me how sorry you were and to tell you the truth I didn't care I was just happy to have you back I had already forgiven you before you even said a word. Nick there is no one else for me either your it I loved you then and I will continue to love you now for the rest of my life" Greg said once he was finished the judge smiled he looked between the two.

"Those were wonderful vows now do you have the rings?" he said then asked. Warrick took out the ring for Nick as Derek took out the ring for Greg and handed them to each of them. "Good now Nick place the ring on Greg's finger and repeat after me 'I Nicholas Stokes take you Greg Sanders to be my wedded husband to love and to hold through sickness and through health until death do us part! With this ring I do the wed'"

"I Nicholas Stokes take you Greg Sanders to be my wedded husband to love and to hold through sickness and through health until death do us part! With this ring I do the wed" Nick recited then pushed the ring on Greg's finger then the judge turned to Greg.

"Now your turn Greg" Greg nodded and followed what Nick did.

"I Greg Sanders take you Nicholas Stokes to be my wedded husband to love and to hold through sickness and through health until death do us part! With this ring I do the wed" Greg recited as well then pushed the ring onto Nick's finger then the judge spoke out into the crowed.

"As Greg Sanders and Nicholas Stokes placed the ring on each others fingers they made a vow and promise to always be there for one another" He said then turned to them "Nicholas, Gregory as you put the rings on you made a vow to love each other and always be there for one another so with the power vested in me through the state of Virginia I know pronounce you life partners you may kiss each other" he said and Nick leaned in and kissed Greg for all he had in him.

Everyone stood and clapped for them. They broke apart then turned to the audience "Everyone allow me to introduce Mr. Greg and Nick Sanders-Stokes"

Nick and Greg smiled and ran out the door. A couple of minutes later they arrived at the reception and everyone cheered as they entered the building. Nick walked over to the head of the table that was reserved for them he pulled out one chair allowing his husband (gah he'll never get tired of saying that) to sit Greg smiled big at him and sat down then Nick took a seat beside him just as Warrick stood up and spoke.

"Well ladies and Gentlemen as I stand here before you I would like to take this opportunity to say a few words as Nick's best man. When I first met Nick he was like a lost little puppy had no idea what he was doing or where he was going so I volunteered to show him around or more like Grissom ordered me too" Warrick said then chuckled.

"It's true" Grissom said with a smile they laughed Warrick continued.

"Anyway it didn't take long for Nick and I to hit it off as friends and soon we became best friends always had each others back. I watched Nick go from one person to the next never settling on just one person until it happened. When Greggo here came along yeah Nick was an ass to him to start out with, but the look in his eyes told me that Nick was already falling for him and I new it was only a matter of time. It was a matter of time before Nick came to his senses after Greg was attacked to realize that he might just lose the one person he loved yeah I new it, but I wanted them to come to us in the end I was glad that everything worked out and that both Nick and Greggo have each other because they are the strength that hold each other up" Warrick said the raised his glass "So a toast to the newlyweds my you always find happiness with each other" they toasted to them then Derek stood up.

"Well I guess it's my turn. Well I'll start by introducing myself my name is Derek Morgan I am Greg's brother by foster care of course he is also the baby of the family so I am extremely protective of him. I remember the first day Greg came to live with us mom and dad were so proud she gathered us all into the living room and introduced us to him. Let me tell you the first time I held Greg both Adam and I made a pact to always make sure he was never in any trouble. When he went off to work in Vegas I was very proud at what he accomplished, but when I heard he was attacked by that mob I wanted nothing more then to march down here and beat the living he..."

"Derek!" Fran scolded with a warning tone Derek grinned

"I was gonna say the living heck out of those punks, but they got what they deserved, but anyway I'm just happy to see you finally married and happy because Greg everyone knows you deserve it. May your future be filled with love and joy" Derek said then raised his glass "A toast to my brother and new brother-in-law" they raised their glasses and drank to them.

Warrick stood back up "And now the happy couple will take their way to the dance floor to share their first dance as husband and husband"

Nick took his tux off and stood up he held out his hand to Greg who took his tux off too he then took Nick's hand as they made their way down to the dance floor Nick pulled Greg to him then looked up at the DJ and nodded to him and soon their song filled the room.

_I was born a dreamer, seemed like every day_

_my mind came up with something new._

_But this time it's my heart, with a dream that's here to stay._

_There's a chance this one might come true._

_I can see me being with you, for the rest of my life._

_Two hearts, one love._

_And I can see you loving me too, sure would be nice._

_Two hearts, one love . . . that's us._

Greg lied his head on Nick's chest as he let the music sweep him away. He smiled then looked up into Nick's eyes oh how he loved this man and smiled big at him. Nick looked down into Greg's eyes as he too smiled sweetly he leaned down and kissed him as the song played on everyone in the audience smiled at them as their eyes misted over in tears they were happy for their friends they continued to watch as they danced with all the love in the world.

_I can see my lucky starts, when I gaze into your eyes._

_Twilight's shadows hold us tenderly._

_It's so easy to imagine, you here by my side_

_as I turn out the lights and fall to sleep._

_I can see me being with you, for the rest of my life._

_Two hearts, one love._

_And I can see you loving me too, sure would be nice._

_Two hearts, one love . . . that's us._

_I can see me being with you, for the rest of my life._

_Two hearts, one love._

_And I can see you loving me too, sure would be nice._

_Two hearts, one love . . . that's us._

_Two hearts, one love._

_Two hearts, one love . . . that's us._

When the song ended the whole place irrupted in applause. Nick looked at Greg then leaned in to kiss him once again. He pulled back and looked lovingly into his eyes placed his hand on his cheek and stroked it as he spoke his voice soft and sweet.

"Greg two hearts, one love...that is us! Baby I love you always so what do you say we get outta here and get to our honeymoon?" Nick said Greg chuckled and nodded.

"I couldn't agree more dear and our plane leaves soon so we better hurry" Greg said Nick nodded. He then turned to everyone.

"Ok everyone sorry to cut this short, but our plane will be leavin' soon so we should get goin' if we are gonna catch our flight! We love you all and thank you for all of your support" Nick announced they clapped as the newlyweds made their way out and into the car.

They waved goodbye once again then drove off towards their future as a happily married couple.

End.

**Tell me what you think.**


End file.
